Ash X-Over One-shots (Lemon)
by AshFan-27
Summary: A little story of one-shots for Ash Ketchum. Idea inspired by TaiKetch'em, and full of love making.
1. (Elfien Lied) AshxLucyxNyu

**Hello, hello there. So, about this story again, it's TaiKetch'em's one-shots but lemons for the one-shots. And before you ask, yes I got permission to do this. Why'd I switch from Wattpad to Fanfiction was because: does anyone really write lemons of Ash and various females on Wattpad? I mean I did, but that's besides the point.**

 **If you want to see the original version of this chapter which is just a different author's note, the link to my Wattpad is up there on my page.**

It was noon Red, and Leaf were downstairs talking with each other while Ash was up in the bathroom taking a bath for him to relax and get his mind of what happened that morning, and he was starting to make progress. 'I wonder what mom what think, finding a girl on the beach and taking her home with us… Would she be okay with that?' He thought to himself.

Then he heard the bathroom door opened. "Red if you left something in here, you should've-GH!" He then stopped when he saw Nyu once again nude walk in and shut the door while smiling. "NYU?!" He almost yelled.

"Nyu." She said her name once again.

She then walked over as he backed up and she got in on the other side. 'What the heck? Why's she up here now? What brought her to do this? And… wait, how did she even get naked before she came in? It took me forever to get her clothes back and the way she's been acting…' He was thinking until he felt water splash on him snapping him from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and saw Nyu leaning over the edge of the tub splashing the water with her feet directly at him. Ash thought, she's in the tub so, he might as well get started with cleaning, even if it's embarrassing he'll clean most of himself and see if the soapy water will take care of the dirt on Nyu's body.

He went over and grabbed the soap from its holder and got to work. After a little bit when he was done with his body, he saw Nyu staring at him confused again.

"Uh, you can clean yourself, right?" He asked as she tilted her head again looking like he asked a baby what rocket science was. "Right…" He said starting to get embarrassed again.

Ash started with her back which is the least embarrassing thing to touch and scrubbed as she cooed at the feeling. He felt a little better that he wasn't touching anything bad and was quick enough to finish. Now onto… the embarrassing part.

He got in front of her with his eyes closed in order to avoid seeing her breast fully exposed. "Okay… I can do this… I can do this…" He said as he reached with the soap in his hand slowly before it made contact and she moaned from it. "Gh-SORRY!" He quickly says as he pulled away.

She then looked at him blushing while holding her chest, he was taken aback as they stared each other once again. She then began to move towards him as he started to backup until he was at the edge of the tub. He watched she got closer and closer, then grab his empty hand.

The next thing she did shocked Ash to death, she put his hand right onto her breast and leaned in until she was on top of him. Her hips were at his side, so she technically wasn't on top on him, but her chest was on top of his.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Nyu." She says softly.

"Y-you want me to squeeze it?" He asked again.

"Nyu…" She then says again as she tucks her head beneath his chin.

He didn't know what to do, he had a girl asking him to touch parts of her body that he shouldn't be without the use of words and he didn't know if he should do so or not. Then, suddenly as if he lost control over his hand, he squeezed it causing Nyu to moan out. She then pulled back and looked at him.

"Ash…" She said in a low voice as they stared at each other for a while with red filling their faces.

Then Nyu suddenly started moving his hand down into the water for him to- "OKAY, OKAY! No-ho, I am sorry, but I can't do this." Ash quickly ripped his hand out of her grasp and stood up and walked out of the tub grabbing a towel.

As he was about to dry off, he looked over at Nyu and saw her head down with her face unshown. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just… You probably don't know what I'm saying right now but what you were just about to do was wrong and I needed you to stop before you regret it later." He told her. She didn't say anything, and her head was still down. "Nyu?" He asked concerned.

Still no response. "… Okay, I'm just gonna go and get my clothes real quick-" He was saying as he opened the door, but then her head flung back up and the door slammed shut causing him to stammer back.

"Get. Back. In." Nyu said in a deep and angry voice as she stood up in the water. Ash turned around slowly while shiver after hearing her. "I said get back in." She then said in a demanding tone.

"N-Nyu?" He asked shakily.

"Sweetheart…" She looked at him as he was suddenly grabbed by something and pulled over until he reached the end of the tub. "It's Lucy." She says while still in the deep scary voice causing chills to run up his spine. "Now, would you mind stepping back in?" She then says as she looked at him with a sadistic smile.

He didn't know what to do and he didn't want anything to happen to him so, hesitantly, he stepped back in and sat down. "Good…" Lucy then moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now, let's have some 'fun', shall we?" She asks.

"P-please no…" He begged nervously.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm not ready… a-and my brother and sister… t-they'll hear…" He stutters still nervous as Lucy smiles again.

"Oh, they left you a note before they left the house asking you take care of the other one. No one will hear us." She says as she moved her hand to a certain spot in the water. "Now…" She says as she moves her position and looks him straight in the eye. "Time for you to take 'care' of me." She says before gently kissing him on the lips.

She then continued to deepen the kiss as they moaned. Ash felt something lick his lip as if asking for entrance which he allowed, not even trying to fight her tongue with his as she explored his mouth. Since he didn't exactly have a choice he wrapped his arms around her waste and just decided to accept what was coming to him.

They separated as a string of saliva linked their lips. Afterwards they stared at each other for a second before Lucy reached down and grabbed his shaft and started giving her 'lover' a hand job underneath the water as Ash gasped and started moaning from the soft feeling of her hand around his dick.

"W-what're… what're you… doing?" He asked between his heavy breaths.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She asked as she picked up the pace.

As she was rubbing his dick a dark blush appeared on his face and his head was at the edge of the tub. They were going for a little while and Ash was just about at his limit and was getting close to releasing his seed, but then Lucy suddenly stopped which confused the boy before she saw him get up and positioned herself above his member.

She looked at his flustered face and smiled formed on her along with a deep blush of her own as she lowered herself down onto him cringing in pain a bit before he was fully in her and blood was seen raising to the top of the water. (It was fairly easy for her to get in since the water softened their bodies and that made it less painful for them.)

Lucy looked at Ash and was pleased by the look he had on his face. "You're starting to enjoy it. I can see it." She said with a smile.

"W-why are you doing this?" He asked still breathing heavily.

"Simple, to make sure that I am your first and that no one else can take you from me." She told him.

"…So, I don't get a say in this?" He asked still flustered as she giggled lightly.

"No, you don't." She tells him. "But, since this is also your first time."

Lucy then started a slow and gentle pace but as she was doing so, she was also speeding up. Her and the boy were moaning and breathing heavily as she kept going while Ash was just sitting there and letting her dominate him. He was trying his hardest to hold back, but his male urges got the better of him and he began to move his hips on his own while grabbing her hips, joining her.

"I knew you enjoyed it." She said as she showed a smile and her tongue flopped out of her mouth.

Seeing this turned Ash on even more, he decided to just go with it and took advantage of Lucy opening her mouth by scooping her tongue into his then kissing her as their tongues curled around each other. She hugged him while still moving her hips up and down as they were coming closer to their limit and broke the kiss.

"N-Nyu… Lucy, whoever you are… I'm about to…" Ash tries to tell her but was having a hard time finding words.

Although, Lucy understood what he was trying to tell her and quickly made herself explode all over his member before she quickly got off and he blew up in the tub just before any of it got into her. After releasing their seed into the tub, they were panting heavily as dark blushes covered their faces. Lucy looked at Ash with a seductive smirk.

"T-that was… really good." She cooed holding onto the boy.

"Y-yeah, it was nice." He said not wanting to say anything different because he didn't want to know what would happen. "T-tell me… who are you?" He asked looking at her.

"It's Lucy, sweetheart… but don't call me that unless we're alone, okay?" She told him as he just nodded again not wanting to reject her, then she noticed something. "The other ones starting wake up." She then said before heading to the drainage of the tub and emptying the water from it.

"W-what does that mean?" He asked her confused as she started refilling the tub with clean water.

"I'll tell you some other time, but for now, take care of Nyu, Ash." She said as she stopped filling the tub.

"What? Hey, wait a second." He said going over to her. "Why did you do that just now?" He asked her but didn't get an answer.

She was in a statue like state before her head rose up suddenly, then she turned to him and said… "Nyu?" Looking confused as if she didn't know what just happened.

"Huh? What the heck?" He said confused.

"Nyu?" She said again confused.

She was back to saying that same word again, as if she just lost her memory once again. Ash didn't understand, and his head began to hurt just thinking about it. He decided he'll question it some other time, at least when she's back to being that other girl; Lucy. But after what just happened, he decided that it was time to get cleaned up.

( **Timeskip:** brought to you by Chibi Nyu snuggling with Chibi Ash)

"Hey guys, we're home!" Red yelled as him and Leaf came in through the front door with groceries.

"Nyu!" Nyu called while heading downstairs happily.

"Kon'nichiwa, Nyu. How have you been?" Leaf asked as they set the groceries down.

"Nyu!" She said with glee.

"Someone sounds happy." Red said with a smile. Then Ash came walking down the stairs rubbing the back of his head. "Yo Ash how has been since we left?" He asked his brother.

Ash didn't answer straight away, he looked at Nyu who was smiling at him and blushed. "It's been… eventful… in a way." He said while quickly turning away.

His siblings just looked at him confused, what happened while they were gone exactly? They didn't know and thought nothing of it and just decided to continue on with their day. Not much really happened afterwards, although, Ash didn't seem to be comfortable around Nyu at some points which confused his siblings, but they shrugged it off like it was nothing.

 **Here we are, back where I was when I first posted this on Wattpad. If you wanna see the full version, go check out TaiKetch'em's page for the full version. Thank you for reading and I will see you all next time.**

 **And I'm done here… PEACE OUT dudes!**


	2. (BlazBlue) AshxBullet

**Alright, now we're gonna do Ash and the hot brawler herself, Bullet. If you want to see the full chapter for this, check out TaiKetch'em's page cause I can't leave links here. And the original version of this is on my Wattpad if you want. But I will do my own lemons that aren't based off Tai's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

As they entered the apartment, Bullet's plan was ready to go. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Ash asked her.

"Well, one thing… get on the bed." She then suddenly demanded.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked confused.

Then suddenly Bullet grabbed ahold of Ash and threw him on the bed then went to turn off the lights leaving the window as the only thing they had for light. "Sorry about that, darling." She then started to walk over to him while taking off her gauntlets and boots.

"W-what?" He asked getting confused and nervous as she grabbed her jacket and with one swift move threw it off as her shirt was unbuttoned immediately showing off her bust in a strapless bra. "W-wait, what are you doing?!" He asked getting even more nervous as his face went bright red.

She then got on the bed and crawled on top of him until they were face to face. "I want you to take my virginity." She then says lustfully.

And it started with a kiss and that's when it all started.

 **Lemon Start**

Bullet gently kissed Ash on the lips and what started out as a kiss became a heated make out session. Moans were heard, arms around each other, Bullet was even pushing her bust against Ash's chest. Just then, the boy felt something brush against his lip as if asking for entry. He complied and allowed his girlfriend's tongue to enter his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

Bullet of course won this war and was free to explore the boy's mouth as much as she could. As she was doing so, she was also grinding her crotch against his own. They then separated from lack of Oxygen as a string of saliva connected their lips, and Ash stared into his lover's lustful eyes. Then she grabbed his sweat-tee and pulled it off before grabbing his shirt and pulling it off as well seeing his body.

"W-wait, are you really sure about this?" He asked getting nervous.

"I'm sure… I'm sure." She then says before she reaches behind her shirt.

She then took off her bra and tossed it aside before she began to take off her shirt as the boy gulped. "Oh, jeez." He says nervously.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, sweaty. Besides, your friend down there doesn't seem to be complaining." She says once more. She was right, during what was occurring a bulge had formed in Ash's pants and she knew what it was and as of now, his attention was brought to her naked chest. "Go on, I give you permission to touch as you please. ~" She says as she gets a little closer to him.

"W-well, if you're really okay with this." He says before he did something he never expected to do.

He took ahold of her breasts in each hand and started by licking around her nipple getting some moans out of her. He brought the nipple into his mouth and started sucking while his other hand massaged the other breast, both of them moaning out in pleasure, and heat filling their bodies. Though for Ash, it was hard to get even one hand around a breast. **I don't know if her breasts that big, but from what I see, they are huge.**

Then they separated, and Ash was panting from the lack of oxygen, only for Bullet to get up, leaving a wet spot on his pants. "Let's get to the good part. Lay down." She asks of him as he was confused but didn't hesitate did as she said. Then she grabbed the zipper and button of his pants undoing both as the boy's member was shown bulging in his boxers. "Someone's excited. ~" She says after licking her lips.

Then with one move she pulled down both pants and boxers as his member sprung free from its prison. "Damn, it's bigger than I thought." She then says after seeing its size.

"So, you're really gonna do this?" Ash then asks still nervous.

"Ash, I'm not making a mistake by exchanging intercourse with you. But I'm guessing you're a virgin as well, right?" Bullet asks him with a smirk.

"Huh? How could you-?" He was going to ask.

"It's how nervous you are to do something like this, I can see it on your face." She continues to tell him before she gets back onto the bed and grabs his shaft.

And without warning starts to give him a handjob, as he moaned which she enjoyed hearing. "Well, yeah this is… this kind of… m-my first time-NGH! Doing this…" He was saying in between his moans.

"And I'm your first?" Then she did something that shocked him completely, wrapping her breasts around his dick and giving him a titjob. "Good to know."

As she was doing so, she was also licking his dick at the same time which made the boy a moaning mess. While she was doing so, Ash was wondering just where Bullet learned to do such acts, while also being nervous. He couldn't help but feel good at the same time as she was tasting the precum from his shaft at the same time.

"B-Bullet… I'm about to…" He was trying to say, but his moans were keeping him at bay. **Oh hey, that rhymed.** "I'm close to… exploding." He managed to get out as she heard him and only sped up the pace.

Then when she felt the twitching from his member, she opened her mouth and was about to bring his dick inside, but she was too late, and he climaxed all over her face. Getting some in her mouth and some falling down onto her breasts. She swallowed some and cursed herself for not being on time, then she wiped the seed off of her face and licking it off her hands while doing the same for her breasts right in front of her lover, which only seemed to turn him on more and member was still stiff as ever.

"That actually tasted nice." Bullet says in a low voice.

"Y-yeah… felt nice too." Ash then says getting a smirk from the woman just before she grabbed his shaft once again and brought it into his mouth. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked shocked before she took her head off for a second.

"You thought I was just gonna stop there? I gotta clean this beauty off if you want to go any further." She then puts her mouth around it once more and starts licking it.

Once again, the boy was being pleasured and was feeling good, then she took her mouth away releasing it once more before undoing her shorts and pulling them off with her panties, tossing them aside. Then she started crawling towards him and past his face.

"So, where did you learn about this exactly?" He asked confused.

"Well, I might've read some books on intercourse. Alright…" She says before her soaking wet entrance was in front of his face. "Start licking handsome." She then demands as she moves her hips forward into his mouth. "Go on, I grant you permission." She then tells him.

He doesn't bother questioning it any longer and gives her womanhood a big lick which makes her gasp and moan at the same time. Ash then does some more licking as Bullet was getting more turned on by the minute, after a while of doing so, he stuck his whole tongue into her vagina making her moan even louder.

"Okay… I'm starting to get close. So, get pre… get prepared to… to swallow." She was saying in between her moans.

He got the idea and continued doing what he was doing and allowing his tongue to explore inside of her while getting moans out of her. Eventually he hit the roof of her womanhood and that's what brought her to moan very loudly and explode all over his face as he swallowed most of her cum. Then when he was out of her vagina he was panting heavily. Then he attempted to lick some of the cum on his face off, and Bullet helped him by wiping some of it off and allowing him to lick it off her hand.

"How does it taste?" She then asks.

"K-kind of salty…" Ash tells her at lost for words.

"*Giggle* Well, then how about we get to the main point?" She then positions herself above his manhood.

"Bullet, you know that once you do this, there's no turning back." He tells her.

"I know that, but I don't care. As long as it's you." She then states.

"O-okay, if you're sure about this." He then grabs her hips. "I'm not gonna stop you." As he says so, she smiles again.

"Okay, then." She then starts pushing herself down onto him, but then was suddenly stopped by something. She tried to move down further down but was still being held up by something. "Damn this hymen!" She says annoyed before attempting to force herself down.

"Bullet!" Ash tried to warn her as she kept trying to force his dick in her. "Calm down!" He kept trying to say but was too late.

As she did one last thrust, Bullet eventually destroyed her hymen while grunting in pain and had Ash inside fully inside her as blood leaked out. "*Sigh* Finally."

"You okay Bullet?" The boy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… the pain will subside soon. Let's just get started." She then starts thrusting her hips into his.

As she did so, moans escaped her mouth and the pain became pleasure. Bullet was going at a slow pace at first, but in time she began to speed up and was eventually thrusting even harder as the two became a moaning mess. After some time eventually, Ash started to move on his own and the two were thrusting into each other getting pleasured at the same time.

"Damn, you're so big!" Bullet says while still moving.

"And you're tight as hell!" Ash says as well.

As they were going, Bullet's tongue eventually flopped out of her mouth. This time the boy decided to take advantage of that by scooping it into his mouth and curling his tongue around hers as they French kissed each other while still thrusting into each other.

Bullet was moving her hips like a jackhammer into Ash while being able to remain in his embrace as he also gave her butt a little squeeze only furthering her moans even more. They broke the kiss again and were still going hard, both of them not stopping anytime soon. But eventually, they began to both come close to cumming.

"Bullet, I gotta take you off!" Ash tried to tell her.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Bullet yelled at him while glaring.

"But… but if I-" He still tried to tell her.

"I want it in me! I want it all inside me!" She kept telling him.

"But if I do that, then you're gonna-" No matter what he tried he couldn't convince her.

"I don't care! I'll bare your child! I've waited so long to do this with you, so fill me up! Give me everything you have!" She shouted at him as he couldn't deny.

"Okay, alright… here it comes!" He tells her.

Then finally with one final thrust, he exploded his seed all inside her filling up her womb. Some of it began to leak out of her just before the two collapsed on the bed, panting hard and breathing heavily.

 **Lemon end**

"W-wow… I-I can't believe we just did that." Ash says exhausted.

"Well, it did… I've been… waiting for you for… for a long time now… so I'm happy that I got to do it with you." Bullet says also exhausted.

"Y-you know this means you're gonna get pregnant, right?… I think you're gonna regret this at some point." He tells her.

"Why would regret it? As long as it's you, I don't care. Besides, I know you'll be a perfect father." She tells him while cuddling closely.

"O-okay… if it means being with you, I'll gladly become your husband." He tells her still exhausted.

"And I'm glad to hear that." She tells him before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over themselves as she cuddled up close. "I love you Ash." She tells him.

"And I love you too Bullet." He says holding her closely and they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing one day, they'll soon be parents.

 **I did it! I nailed it! WOO! Yeah! Finally, I managed to do this.**

 **If you guys liked this then stayed tuned because, there are gonna be more ahead in these One-Shots and with Tai starting by doing normal chapters without lemons, I can add Lemons in at anytime. And with that, thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter. Also, check out my other series that are exclusive to Wattpad, cause I believe you might take a liking to them as well.**

 **And with that, I'm done… PEACE OUT dudes!**


	3. (Infinite Stratos) AshxCecilia

**AshFan: Back at this again are we? Get ready, cause when the time is right, I'm doing a lemon of Davis from Digimon and Neptune from HyperDimension. At least when it's finished. Good work out TaiKetch'em. Supporting ya all the way. Though, it may be a while before I do my own thought out lemon, but if you're not writing lemons, then I get more viewers than you do… maybe… possibly.**

 **Freddy Plushie: I'm pretty sure he gets more than you.**

 **AshFan: You can't prove that.**

 **Lili-Co: Author-kun, watashi wa anata o aishite iru no to onaji kurai, watashi wa Tai-san ga anata yori mo ōku no kenkai o ete iru koto ni dōi shinakereba narimasen.**

 **AshFan: Okay, I get it.**

 **Lili-Co: Soshite sorenikuwaete, Tai-san wa aru jiten de jissai ni remon o suru koto o keikaku shite imasu-**

 **AshFan: I SAID I F***ING GOT IT!  
*Sigh* Anyway, enough talking let's jump straight the f*** in. Also, this might be longer and possibly more heated than the last two, but no promises.**

Things have been crazy, what with two unmanned IS causing a ruckus during the time there, Ash was exhausted from having to put up with both of them. Well, one of them was taken on by Ichika months ago and the other was just recently, but he was still exhausted by what he had to put up with. But there was a silver lining to it.

"Ash-sweatheart? Are you feeling okay?" Cecilia asked as she was on her knees on his bed next to the boy.

"Yeah, just had a really long and tiring day today." He told her as he adjusted himself.

"Right, I understand. Now it's over now, I believe we all deserve a break after what we've just been through." She said as she moved a hand down to caress his cheek.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you one thing. I know for sure that Ichika's not getting a break with…" Ash trailed off as they heard yelling and explosions and the boy sat up as they looked out the window seeing Ichika's admirers flying through the air shooting blast and shouting angerly. "That… not getting a break from that." Ash finishes before Cecilia giggles.

Then she blushes while still smiling as her hand was on her boyfriend's. "This last few months have been the best." She said happy.

"Yeah, and to think that it all started with some stupid argument." Ash then states. "Even still, you're as beautiful as ever." He then says before moving his hand up to his girlfriend's cheek making her blush.

"Oh, you!" She then said as she playfully shoved him onto the bed.

Then she climbed on top of him and then kissed him on the lips as they got into a heated make-out session and their tongues battled for dominance. Of course, Ash allowed Cecilia to explore his mouth since he decided to be nice to her. They separated and stared at each other as the girl laid her forehead on his.

"I love you, Ash Ketch'em." She said to him happily.

"I love you too, Cecilia Alcott." He said back to her just before she pecked him on the lips then got up before heading to the lights switch. "What're you doing?" He asked her as she turned off the lights.

"Nothing… I just thought that since everyone is downstairs and we're all alone up here that I won't let a chance like this slide." She then said seductively as she walked over and began unbuttoning her uniform.

Ash gulped and his face went red when he heard and saw her doing this. "O-oh boy." He says nervously.

 **Lemon starting**

After unbuttoning her shirt, she then took off her skirt as the boy blushed seeing her gorgeous body in front of him. "See something you like? ~" Cecilia asked with a smile as Ash just nodded. "Oh, aren't you a sweetheart." She then got on top of him and then began to make out with him while pushing her bust against his chest.

It got heated between the two as they had their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Cecilia then started unbuttoning his shirt while they were doing so. He looked down and got an idea before grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it causing her to moan and lose the fight as Ash then explored her mouth with his tongue.

But, air was needed for the two and they had to separate from each other with a string of saliva connecting their lips. The blonde-haired girl looked at the boy with a devilish smirk on her face. "Someone's being naughty. ~" She then says which caused the boy to smirk.

"Well, what can I say? Hard to really resist such a beauty like yourself." He then tells her and she giggled a bit and took off his shirt exposing his body as she blushed from the sight of it.

She then went for his pants and undid them before taking them off being able to now see Ash's full body. "Oh, you are so handsome, my dear Ash." Cecilia then says before going back on top of him and kissing him once more before Ash flipped the positions and he was on top of her.

He then reached behind her and undid her bra and throwing it to the side as they break the kiss and he got a look at her breasts in front of him. Wasting no time, he then started giving her gentle kissing going from her neck down to her chest. Latching his mouth onto one of her nipples as he began sucking and using his hand to massage her other causing her to moan out in pleasure.

He kept on going for a moment as the moans from his blonde girlfriend was music to his ears, to which disappointed him a bit that he had to take his mouth away. "Well, I can say you're even more beautiful than I thought you were." He says as she giggled before pushing him down.

On top of her lover, Cecilia then felt something poke at her from between her hips. She looked down and saw a bulge in Ash's boxers. Looking back up at him, he laughed with a blush before she smiled and moved her hand down to it and began massaging it as it was now time him to moan in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" She asked as he nodded to her question.

She then moved herself down to when the bulge was and pulled off his boxers to have his member stand in front of her face. She was mesmerized by how hard he already seemed to be before she put her hand on it and started moving it up and down while also giving it a lick which caused to the boy to gasp from the feeling and tried holding back moans.

But he failed to do so as the pleasure was too great even for him. She kept doing that same motion for a little bit and it caused the boy to start leaking precum that gave her a sweet taste. She then did something unexpected, which in fact just so happen to be shoving it in between her boobs and began moving up and down as the lust in both of them went through the roof.

"How do you feel, Ash?" Cecilia asked him as he had trouble trying to answer.

"G-good… No… a-amazing." Ash says in between his moans.

She then began licking the tip of the shaft in between her breasts a bit taking in some more of his precum as she enjoyed the taste of it. Then, she wrapped her mouth around it and that caused the boy to gasp and breath more heavily than before. With the warmth from her boobs and mouth along with her tongue dancing around his member, the lust and pleasure now skyrocketed between the two.

"C-Cecilia… i-if you keep d-doing that… I'm… I'm gonna cum…" Ash tried to tell her but she still kept going and seemed to have gone faster.

And with one final moan he shot his load into her mouth and so much that it mostly leaked out of her mouth. She pulled away from it as she breathed heavily and some of the cum leaked onto her breasts as she tried to get what was left of it into her mouth, before he came close and tried his best to help as he used his hands to bring it to her mouth.

Cecilia twitched a bit from Ash touching her breasts but when he brought his hands up to her face, she found it a little odd to do but just decided to go for his hands as she took every last drop she missed. As she was doing so, her mouth found its way to the tip of his index finger and started sucking on that a bit before he pulled it away.

"I think it's my turn, don't you think?" He then pushes her down onto her back.

"What are you doing now?" She asked a bit nervous while blushing.

"You'll see." He told her before he lowered his hand down to her entrance and inserted two fingers into it.

This caused Cecilia to moan out as he was fingering her. He kept doing so for a bit and she was having a hard time trying not to cum so quickly and easily, especially when he put in another finger in and moved them around inside her faster. The love she was feeling right now was very hard to contain and their minds were being clouded with lust at the same time before Ash took his fingers out of her which caused her to look at him confused.

"Let me try something else." He told her before lowering himself down.

He then started licking Cecilia's entrance which caused a load of monas to release from her mouth. Feeling his tongue move around her entrance which made it hard for her to contain her pleasure while he was making his move. He even went as far as to putting it inside her, which caused a horde of pleasuring moans to be released.

"A-Ash… I-I can't hold it any longer." She was now at her limit before she exploded into his mouth and all over his face.

He swallowed most of what was shot at him and got up while wiping his face for any left over. "You feeling good so far?" He asked her curiously.

"Y-yes… very…" She says almost exhausted while having a hard time breathing.

"Okay, then you're ready?" He asked her. Instead of talking, for an answer she got up and sat in his lap as the tip of his member was against her entrance. "I really don't want you to regret this later. So, are you sure you're ready?" He asked her again while putting his hands on her waist.

"Yes… I'm sure…" She tells him with a smile while wrapping her arms around his neck.

With that, Ash had sighed and then went with it as Cecilia slowly lowered herself onto him and he pushed himself inside her causing moans to come out of their mouths at the same time before they felt something cause them to stop. The boy figured what it could be, but his blonde-haired lover kept trying to go further and after a minute, she managed to get him completely inside.

"A-are you okay?" He asked her worried as he heard her heavy breaths.

"Y-yes… y-es… I-I'm okay… it just… hurts a bit." She tells him as he was relieved a bit.

"Alright, can I move?" He asked her as she could only nod in response.

Knowing it was okay, he started thrusting himself slowly as she was moaning softly along with him. They kept going for a while before Cecilia wanted him to go faster and he complied to it as he sped up doing so and it caused the two moan up a storm as pleasure, heat and lust skyrocketed between them all at the same time.

The warmth of their bodies they were giving off, the feeling them making love to each other, it was overwhelming, and both were coming close to their limit. Unfortunately, being both moaning messes they couldn't warn each other of such. They kept going, and going, and going… then eventually, both of them shot their cum out mixing with each other and plenty of it went straight into Cecilia's womb, while some that remained leaked out.

"Oh… there's… so much… in m-me." She moans out while heavily breathing.

"Yeah… h-how are you… feeling?" He asked her.

"I-I feel amazing…" She told him with the best smile she could form.

Ash smiled as well and pulled himself out and Cecilia fell onto the bed exhausted while panting. "Well, that was something alright." He says looking at her. "I gotta say, for your first time, you're surprisingly good at this." He then complements her.

"Same to you." She returns the complement with a smile on her face.

After that, something came to his mind and another smile was painted on his face. "Hey, Cecilia? You wanna try one more thing?" He asked her as she seemed confused.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked as he sat up.

"Just, get on your knees for a second." He asked before she looked puzzled and just decided to do as he says.

"O-okay, but wha-" She didn't have time to finish before she twitched from feeling his hands on her butt. "W-wait, Ash what are you-?" She tried to ask again only to feel something poke at her behind causing her to gasp.

"You won't mind, will you?" He asked her once more.

Cecilia thought for a second about what Ash was asking her. She knew what it was and knew that if she went with it, she will lose conscious after everything they've done. But, she wanted this so badly that she didn't care of the consequences. As such, she had to give in to her lust and came up with an answer.

"I… want you to continue." She told him which caused him to smirk in response. Then he pushed his shaft against her hole which caused her to grunt at first, but when he finally entered, he grunted at the tightness as she lightly screamed. "It's… it's in my butt! IT'S IN MY BUTT!" She screamed out loudly.

"Cecilia, calm down. People might… might hear us." The boy tells her while worried.

"I'm sorry it's just… It feels so… so, hard to handle than it looks." She tells him as water formed in her eyes.

"D-does it hurt?" He asked worried again.

"N-no, but… you're so big…" She tells him while starting to heavily breath once more. "Please… be gentle…" She asked while trying her best to look at him.

"Of course." He tells her once more.

After he managed to get in, Ash then started slowly moving back and forth being gentle as her girlfriend wanted and Cecilia was once again a moaning mess. Is started with her feeling him touch and suck her breasts, to the feeling of him moving his fingers around in her, to him moving his tongue around in it, then for him to insert himself into her, and now, he was doing so in a different direction.

It was all an overwhelming new experience for her, and she did almost everything with him with them now in the middle of what would be the last thing they were gonna do for the night. Her vision was starting to getting blurry and her mind was about to go blank at any moment, but even so, she couldn't keep herself from feeling the pleasure she was being given.

Her arms were getting weaker and her exhaustion was getting higher by the minute as he was still pounding her slowly. "C-Cecilia… I'm about to cum…" He warned her.

Cecilia tried to tell him to keep it in her, but she couldn't manage to get a word out of her mouth being the mess of moans she was. Ash still figured what she wanted and kept moving with a small bit of addition speed but still trying to keep easy as he didn't want to go too much harder on her and decided to lean over her grabbing her boobs which caused her moans to grow louder when he gripped them.

He was now fondling with her breasts and thrusting into as their minds were clouding up and with one final thrust… right into her… some of it leaking out. With all that had been going on, Cecilia couldn't take it anymore and collapsed with Ash on the bed as they both passed out at the same time… into a deep, deep slumber with each other.

 **Lemon over**

(Next Morning)

Ash grunted and groaned as he struggled to open up his eyes. When he did, his vision was blurry and he was still so exhausted. He closed his eyes back up and decided to cuddle with whatever was currently in his arms right now, until he realized something. He opened his eyes again and was met with blonde hair, which belong Cecilia Alcott who was in his bed with him.

He was surprised at first, and looked down to find him spooning her, and the fact that they were both naked, and the fact his member was in her butthole. He blushed from seeing this, but then remembered what happened last night and sighed when he knew what they were doing. With a smile to his face, he decided to cuddle back up with her and she seemed to stir a bit as from so.

Her eyes opened a bit as she looked at her boyfriend's face next to hers and giggled a bit. "We really went hard yesterday, didn't we?" He asked her sheepishly.

"Yes, I do quite believe so." She says before moaning as the boy took himself out of her and exhaled in relief. "I can't believe how good you were at this last night." She tells him.

"You were something too, you know. Never thought you were this good at this." He laughes.

"Oh, stop it. ~" She tells him while playfully shoving him.

After a bit of cuddling with each other, the two sat up on the bed. Then Ash realized something… he fucked up big time. He remembers how much carried away they got last night, what they did, and how they forgot about using protection… and now here he was with his eyes widened… he knew after shooting all he had into Cecilia would ultimately mean…

"I know that look on your face sweet-heart…" She said hugging him from behind and pressing her body against his back. "But you don't have to worry, I took I pill before this." She tells him which made him sigh in relief.

"I was scared for a minute there." He said before she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'm gonna be heading in the shower now… unless, you wish to join me?" She asks him as she flashed him a naughty look before entering the bathroom.

For Ash, he couldn't say no to something like that and decided to go and head in with Cecilia and the two took a shower together. First time for everything and their first time was something special last night.

"To think this stuff still stuck to me last night, never thought it was this sticky." The British blond girl states while cleaning herself.

"Yeah, it is pretty sticky, but it's not too hard to get off at least." The boy tells her before looking at her and seeing a blush on her face. "Something up?" He asked her.

"It's nothing, just…" She tells him before looking away. "I've never showered with another man before. It feels pretty embarrassing, but being that it's you…" She tells him before she feels him walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I know, I know. Pretty embarrassing at first, but when you get used to it, it shouldn't be as embarrassing." He tells her as he holds her close. "Though, kinda hard with an irresistible body like yours."

"You're one to talk with your oh-so handsome body." She says while moving her hand on his stomach.

Ash smirked at Cecilia's compliment, then moved his hand up to her breasts before groping both of her breasts and giving them a little squeeze causing her to moan out. He kept massaging her breasts for a while, while both of them were blushing up a storm. That was before she grabbed his hands and removed them from her.

"Ash, as much as I would like to continue this, we can't. Everyone else might wonder where we are and…" She tells him while looking at him almost concern.

He read her face and knew what she meant. "Right, sorry." He tells her before they finish up and get ready for the day.

"Well, hopefully they don't find out… but if they do..." Ash says as they walk out of his dorm.

"Yes, it will be utterly embarrassing." Cecilia states before the boy grabs her hand and they start walking down the hall.

As they were doing so, Cecilia couldn't help but smile, go closer and hug her boyfriend's arm as they were walking. Ash was taken aback at first, but smiled and decided to return the smile and continue walking with her.

The end…

 **AshFan: I did it! I f***ing did it! I actually managed to make the lemon longer than my others! Didn't think I could, but I f***ing did it! So, Gonna be the Twin-Tail… SUCK MY D***!**

 **Freddy Plushie: Hey, Scott? I think you're gonna have to come pick me up from work, my friend is cussing up half a storm right now.**

 **AshFan: Dude, all I said was two swears. F*** and d-**

 **Freddy Plushie: HE JUST SAID IT AGAIN AT ME!**

 _ **Scott: Oh, gosh. He said the f-bomb.**_

 **Freddy Plushie: Yeah, he said f***!**

 **TaiKetch'em: You know that's a bad word to keep using man.**

 **AshFan: Oh, okay, well I'm f***ing sorry, okay? In case you haven't notice, it was really hard doing this. As hard as how high the chances of there being a Pokémon/Senran Kagura Crossover with Ash being paired with Asuka.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Actually, I'm planning on doing that.**

 **AshFan: … WHAT?!**

 **TaiKetch'em: Y-yeah, it's on my page. I put up the name for the story-**

 **AshFan: F***!**

 **TaiKetch'em: And there you go again.**

 **AshFan: Look dude, it's been a hard day. Don't push me… what else do you guys want me to do Ash with? Velvet Crowe? Noire? Leone? Let me know what you think.**

 **And with that, I'm done here… PEACE OUT DUDES!**


	4. (Touhou) AshxYukari

**Heya guys! I'm back. I was about to write a little something for my Male Neptune AU chapter, but I decided to go with this instead. I'll get back to that fanfic in a little bit, but right now I kinda feel like I wanna write a chapter for this series.**

 **You guys are probably wondering why I chose Yukari over all the other Touhou girls, right? Well, to be honest, whenever I think about something related to Touhou, she always comes to my mind. I was thinking that maybe I could follow a different type of story, but this is a one-shot, so I have an idea for what I will do.**

 **I was originally gonna make an AshxLucyxErza lemon, as per request… but the one who requested decided to be an asshole to me and my friend TaiKetch'em. If you still wanna see that chapter, let me know down below.**

(Pallet Town)

A boy named Ash Ketchum was walking into his hometown: Pallet after another long journey worth trip to Kalos. After that he was slumped out and didn't feel like traveling anywhere else anytime soon. He was happy to be back home and was grateful to see his mother and old friends once again, but that didn't stop a problem that had recently become new to him.

At sixteen years old, he had heard about how puberty could cause very annoying effects to one's body and he was at the age to be experiencing it. He did notice that he had gotten slightly taller than his own mother, but that was one of the effects he could care little about. What was really troubling him was a certain 'friend' between his legs.

When he went to visit Misty just to catch up he got to see how she had gotten older as well, but when around her, he couldn't help but feel a heat sensation take over at certain points. Thankfully, he hid it well and he wore baggy pants at the time so her and her sisters couldn't see a certain bulge.

'Man, what is with me? Why is this happening to me?' Ash says to himself as he looked towards the sleeping Pikachu on the bed he was sitting on. 'I don't know if I can tell Pikachu about this. I don't really wanna worry him, or mom.' He thought as he looked towards his sleeping shorts to see a bulge sticking upward. 'Okay, there's gotta be some way to take care of this.'

He thought that since Brock had to have been through a similar situation being older than him, so he went to him for advice on the matter especially since they were close friends. "Sounds like Puberty's really doing its work, huh?" The man jokingly says as he sat across a table from the boy.

"Look Brock, I don't know who else to go to about this. I need help real bad. I don't want people to think of me as a pervert if they ever see this kind of stuff happening to me." Ash says desperate for support.

"Well, I didn't exactly do anything, just let it happen. I tell ya one thing's for sure, I never had it that bad." The man tells him, not knowing what to say to him. "I've heard that people who had that problem dealt with this stuff by doing something called… uh… m… mastur… baiting. Masturbaiting." He then tells him.

"The heck's that?" The boy asked not understanding.

"Sorry, you're just gonna have to look that up. I don't know if I really wanna explain." Brock then tells him.

After what the man told him, when Ash got back home, he opened an incognito browser to looked up what masturbaiting was and found out what it was about. When he learned about it, he was shocked at first but nonetheless thought that he could at least see if it might work. But he had to make sure he wasn't caught doing it since it involved something he believed even his mother wouldn't approve of.

His first night doing so, he went to the bathroom to do it at first as it would most likely be the only place where he wouldn't get caught and if he did, he could come up with an excuse being in the bathroom. Ash couldn't believe that it seemed to work, but how he also felt a massive amount of pleasure from it.

He wouldn't constantly do so all the time, but on days where he had the problem happen to him, he would need to 'relieve' himself because of it. But he would need to make sure that no one noticed and he was a master at keeping it a secret and had an excuse ready for each time. He felt some shame towards doing it as it was a perverted thing, but if it helped with his problem, he felt he needed to keep doing so.

Over time, Ash began to become addicted to masturbaiting as if it were a drug. Being harder to keep a secret as he would do it more often, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He also had been feeling as though something was watching him, but never found whatever it was. He just thought that it was just Puberty getting the better of him and hoped he wouldn't have to worry about it much longer.

One night, Ash was in his room by himself wearing his Kalos outfit without his gloves, cap or shoes, and was sitting on the edge of his bed. His mother had gone to visit an old friend and Pikachu was sent to Professor Oak's to have a check up and had to stay behind afterwards. He was all by himself and found it was a good opportunity.

'Well, I'm alone now. Might as well get it over with.' He thought to himself as he unzipped his pants. 'I really am becoming a pervert aren't I?' He thought once more as he pulled down his pants as his boner sprang to life. 'This'll be over soon, I'm sure of it.' He thought to himself as he began stroking his dick.

While doing so, he gritted his teeth and felt his face heat up. He was tensed just from the feeling alone as he had done the procedure plenty of times, and he began to get more and more used to it as he began to moan. But he realized something felt… different about how it was happening now. Like as if his hand had changed shape or something.

"My, my it's certainly bigger than I expected. ~" He hears a voice that he first ignores. "I've seen how big it was before, but to actually get a close-up feel of it is better than I thought." He heard once again, before his eyes snapped open in realization.

He looked down towards his dick, but he didn't see his own hand stroking it. Instead it was what appeared to be someone else's hand from a white sleeve grasping it and doing what he was supposed to be doing. He followed the white sleeve finding that of which it belonged to. A beautiful blonde woman wearing a purple dress with purple eyes to match it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe we have had the pleasure to meet each other." She says in a voice that Ash could only say to be just as beautiful.

He blushed from the sight of her at first, but then he realized what was happening. "AH! What the hell?!" He says as he scurried to the end of his bed away from her. "Wha-what?! Who are you?! How did you get into my house?!" He asked in a panic.

"Oh, dear there's no reason to be afraid. Although I can understand how sudden this is." She says as she started to crawl towards him. "To just be minding your own business expecting to be alone and then suddenly find a woman just beside you touching your body." She says as she stopped just in front of him.

"W-what?" Ash says confused yet still freaked out a bit.

"Regardless, I suppose it is rude to show my face without introducing myself." She then says as she kneed and brushed some of her hair back. "My name is Yukari Yakumo. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then tells him with a slight bow, her smile remaining.

"B-but, that doesn't explain why or how you got in my house. What are you even doing here?!" He asked while backing up a bit more.

"Well… hmm, should I 'out with it' all?" She then puts a finger on her lips. Then her eyes wandered to the boner that the boy was having as it only seemed to have gotten harder as his blush hadn't left either. "Oh, darling. You're really turned on by an old hag like me? ~" She then says teasingly.

Ash looked confused at first, then he saw that he was still exposed. "I-it's just… t-that's not… I-" He was trying to think of an excuse.

"It's alright sweetheart. If you're really in the mood, I'm more than happy to oblige." She says as she crawled neared him causing him to back up a bit before he saw her right in his face.

 **Lemon Starts**

With that said, Yukari moved her hand back to the boy's shaft and resumed her work. This caused Ash to moan as he felt the older woman's hand on him while also knowing that she was currently looming over his body. He tried to contain his moans, but all ended in failure as he was unable to hold back his pleasure.

'Oh, wow… This actually feels better than doing it to myself. Wait, no! I can't give into this! I don't even know her, much less even gave consent for this.' He thought to himself as he wanted to push her off, but for some reason, his body didn't listen.

"If you wish to know the truth, I've been having my eyes on you for quite a while… Ash Ketchum." She says as his eyes widened in shock. "Seeing you act around all those girls whenever you need relieving is honestly just adorable. I wanted to jump out several times just to have you. ~" She giggled.

'WHAT?! Has she been stalking me this entire time?!' Ash couldn't believe what he heard but even still couldn't bring himself to move.

"Oh, and to answer your question about me entering your house." Yukari then says as she lifted her free hand up and suddenly a tear opened up into a rift that had eyes of which were constantly shifting around as if looking in all directions. "It's what allowed me to come to your world. And it has been of great use to keep myself from being caught." She tells him as he looked at the rift in shock.

Ash wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it. A supernatural being that can travel across worlds just appearing in his world and then developing a liking towards him sounded beyond unbelievable, like some kind of fanfiction. ***Wink*** At that point, he had to believe he was dreaming, but the feeling was all too real. In all that time of him thinking and her talking, her hand continued to stroke his member.

"Now that I don't have to worry about that mouse of yours or anything else getting in the way…" Yukari snapped him out of his thoughts as she closed the rift. "How about you allow me to relieve your stress? ~" She then says before she kissed him which caught the boy off guard.

On his rational side, Ash should've pushed her away and gotten her out of his house but then she might come back later on thanks to the rifts she can create. And the other side of him just let her be as he melted into the kiss, and allowed entry for her tongue. At that moment, the lust began to cloud his mind and take over him.

Yukari continued to rub her hand on the boy's hardening penis as she dominated his mouth. She used her free arm to wrap around his shoulders in order to not separate from the kiss, with Ash just deciding, 'screw it' and put his hands around her waist. The boy was nearing his end and he wanted to tell her, but she wouldn't remove her lips from his so he could.

Ash finally was released from the kiss as their tongues fell out with a string of saliva connecting them. Unfortunately the boy was out of breath as he panted unable to speak, but Yukari could care less as she simply smirked. She knew that he was nearing his end and that didn't stop her from continuously jerking his member.

"Giving in already? My, humans are so fragile and delicate." She says as she raised the speed in her hand which caused him to grunt. "Not that I mind, I like being in control here." She then says as she puts a thumb over the tip.

He finally came, but with his tip covered, it didn't fully come out. Through the tip, only a small bit of cum squirted its way past the woman's thumb. Despite that, Ash's breathing steadied and he had calmed down from the handjob he was just given as he laid back. When he opened his eyes again, Yukari had seemingly disappeared from his sight.

"Now that we've had a bit of preparation…" His head turned to see she was standing up licking the bit of cum off of her thumb. "Would you prefer we go straight to the main course?" She then offered.

The boy didn't know what to say. He didn't even know her for even a day and she already had jerked him off, stolen his first kiss and managed to make him climax, now she was offering to have sex with him? He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. He could've questioned her age, but if she's supernatural and can create portals out of nowhere, she could've been a thousand year old goddess for all he knew.

"You're still hard for me?" Yukari then says as he looked down to see that his member was still standing up straight. "I'm not gonna force you, but you know there's nothing stopping you from violating me. ~" She says in a seductive tone.

Ash cringed a bit, but there was no denying that lust has limits that are very hard to reach. "O-okay then." He says as he got up from his bed.

"If I'm to be naked, would you mind doing the same? It's embarrassing if only one of us is nude for this." She suggested as she started to take off her dress.

"*Gulp* A-alright." While a bit on the nervous side, he began to undress as she did.

When both were done, they both stood naked as Ash had a hard time trying to remove his eyes from her curvaceous body and her double E size bust. "Like what you see? ~" She asked even more seductive. "Tell me, which position would you like to prefer first?" She asked once more.

"Uh… well. Whichever one you wanna do, I guess." He told her not really knowing what to ask her.

"How bold and kind of you to give me the decision. ~" She says with a flirty attitude.

"Well… I just can't really think of one to be completely honest." He told her as he sat down on his bed. "So, just do whatever you wa-AH!" He says before he started feeling his shaft getting stroked once again.

"If that's how it's gonna be, you better be ready for me, Darling." Yukari had already gotten to her knees and was giving him a handjob.

Ash was caught off guard once again, but decided to not moan so early. This pleased Yukari as she saw it as a challenge to try and make him moan at least once before he reached his climax. After a little bit of stroking, she decided to add her tongue and lick straight from the base to the tip which almost got him to moan.

With that being said, she kept using her tongue to pleasure him constantly doing a surprisingly good job at doing so. "Why do you want to do this with me of all the people in the world?" He asked her as she stopped licking but continued stroking.

"You really wish to know?" She asks, gaining his attention. "If you wish for me to be completely honest, I've been keeping an eye on you for longer than you think. After what you did in… what's it called? The Unova Region? I've been interested in you ever since. Now when you reached this stage of your life I just couldn't help myself any longer." She explains while keeping her smile intact.

"Wha…" His mouth was left agape as he was shocked before she sent another lick up his shaft. "So, you have b-been, s-stalking me?" He asks her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it stalking persay, more like… 'observing'." Yukari then starts to stroke his balls with her other hand.

"Gh, n-no matter what you c-call it, it's still st-AGH!" Ash was about to tell her before she then put his member in her mouth.

With that, she started moving her head from the top of his length to the shaft in the sequence of a blowjob. Moving her head back and forth while also moving her tongue around from top to bottom, going so far down that you could've sworn she was trying to choke herself. This brought the boy to put his hands on the sides of her head and take her off.

"Why are you making me stop?" She asked almost annoyed.

"Sorry, you were just… You could've choked doing that. I don't want you to hurt yourself just cause-" He was cut off again as she licked his penis again.

"It's very sweet of you to be concerned for me, but there's no reason to worry." She tells him. "But, if you're so worried, I guess this'll have to do for now." She then says as she takes both of her breasts and enveloped them around his shaft. "Does this feel better?" She says as it was now even harder for the boy to hold his moans in. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then she started moving her breasts up and down starting slowly as he felt her large assets rubbing against his shaft. 'So soft…'

The pleasure Ash felt from it went sky high as he finally started moaning which brought Yukari to smirk in victory, but she wasn't done yet. She stuck her tongue out and began swirling it around the tip, licking up any pre-cum that was coming from it and only making it harder for the boy to hold back.

"If you think this is best I can do, you're gonna have trouble dealing with the next part of this." She giggled teasingly before wrapping her mouth around his member.

She then started bobbing her head back and forth once again while her face was just inches away from her breasts as she continued. Slurps, moans, and the sound of skin slapping filled the room. At that point, Ash should've been worried that someone might hear, but his mother wasn't going to be back until the end of the week and Pikachu was still at Professor Oak's overnight.

If anything he could spend the time he spends 'calming' his urges with the help of Yukari as long as they were alone. No one would know and she could just use her portals to leave before anyone noticed. As he was thinking, his thoughts were pushed away by lust taking over his mind. With that, his hips started to move on their own as he started bucking them into her bust and mouth.

'Oh, finally starting to join? Fine by me.' Yukari then began to move faster and pressed her bust further together.

With that, Ash then grabbed her head by both sides and continued to rock his pelvis into her. His end was drawing near as they were going at it for a minute already, but he was at a loss for words, not knowing whether to tell her or if she noticed or not. Not too long afterward, he exploded in her mouth as she started to swallow every last drop that came with some leaking out of her mouth.

When done, she removed her mouth from his member, swallowing the remains before sighing. "S-sorry… I-I didn't tell you." He apologized.

"It's perfectly fine, Dear. You were in the moment, so I can't exactly blame you." She then said as she stood up used a handkerchief that she supposedly got from nowhere to wipe her face a bit. "Now then…" She says as she got up then got onto his bed lying down. "You're free to do as you please." She then says as she posed suggestively.

"Huh?" Ash said confused. "Wait, I told you, you could do whatever you want, didn't I?" He asks her.

"Yes, but I'm bored of doing the work myself. So, I figured I'd let you decide." Yukari tells him. "Come on, don't be shy. ~" She persuades him in a seductive manner.

The boy then gulped as he stared at her from his bedside not really knowing what to do next and was blushing from how she was acting towards him. The sound of giving his virginity to some woman he just met, hasn't even dated, and is possibly so much older than him while he was still sixteen making him considered a minor.

Then again, from what he has seen from her somehow being able to open portals and travel worlds, and since they already had gone far… "What the hell am I doing?" He says before he then crawled over and got on top of her as her smirk never left her face watching his face light up red.

"Go on. ~" She says once more before he inhaled before exhaling.

He decided to grab her breasts and then started fondling them, hearing her hum in pleasure as her smile still remained on her face despite being red from embarrassment. He continued to rub her large almost-melon sized bust brushing his fingers around her nipple while giving them a small squeeze as she moaned while giggling.

After a moment he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking, licking, Yukari appeared to be enjoying the attention she was getting of feeling a younger male violating her body. Ash then removed his mouth before moving up as he lined his member up with her entrance, and looked at her for consent. But as her face showed, she obviously didn't care about him taking her.

He just decided to go with it and began to push himself inside of her, but then stopped as he felt something blocking his way and was surprised to say the least. "Wait… you're a virgin?" He asked her, shocked to say the least.

"Surprise. ~" She said in a sing-a-song tone. "Seems like I'm caught. But, yes I am indeed one." She then tells him.

"S-so, t-this is literally your first time? But… y-you seemed like you knew what you were doing and everything." He says, still shocked before she grabbed his head and pushed him into her chest.

"Oh, isn't that so sweet for you to say. But as much as you believe that I might've already been taken… Well, do I really need to say anything? ~" She then says as the boy pulled himself off her

"I-I-I… y-you're this powerful, and yet you're here wanting to have your first time with someone like me?" He asked as she seemed to look disappointed by his question which surprised him at first since she had only shown a smile or grin throughout the lewd things they were doing. "I just… this all sounds too good to be true-" he was then silenced with a kiss to the lips.

"No more talking, my patience is starting to fade. I know you're still inexperienced, but it's not very polite to keep a lady waiting you know?" She then says after seperating. "If you're so nervous, I promise I'll be gentle. Come on now." She then says as she teased him by moving back and forth slightly on his member.

Ash was nervous, but then again, she was right about how he was taking too long to do anything and decided to man up. He then continued to push his hips forward and went through Yukari's barrier as she moaned in pleasure, feeling her virginity being taken. The two of them panted heavily as they took the time to adjust before anything.

After a little bit, the boy didn't bother to look up as he knew what answer he was gonna get and started to slowly move his hips back and forth, pushing in and out of her. He was grunting a bit as she moaned in pleasure while holding a smile on her face while looking down at him.

What he didn't expect was for her to grab his hips and started to force him to go balls deep into her as she moaned from feeling the tip of his shaft kissing her womb while Ash coughed out some air from being forced into her. Taking the time to get himself back to position, he started to thrust in and out of Yukari as she would occasionally force him to go deep inside of her.

The older woman was clearly having fun taking control of his body as his moans were music to her ears. "Oh, Darling, I didn't think you'd be able to please me this much. ~" She says in her still seductive manner.

"You just-*GRUNT*... y-you just wanted to fuck someone young and energetic, didn't you?-MPH!" He says before he was pulled into her bust again to shut him up.

"You're overthinking it now. Just relax, Dear. ~" She said back in her usual seductive tone.

Ash gave up on trying to say anything and took advantage of her shoving him into her bust by licking right in the center. To this, Yukari moaned out due to the boy's unexpected action and held him tighter as she started to thrust her own hips into his pelvis forcing him deeper and faster. Knowing that he caught her off guard, he hastens his own hips while continuing to violate the valley between her breasts.

Both of them were beginning to feel their ends draw near, but Ash couldn't give a warning in his position, and Yukari didn't really care enough to tell him. The boy finally got released from the canyon on her chest, leaving a string of saliva as he panted for air.

"I-gh… I-I…" He tried to say, but couldn't get any words out.

"I know, Dear." She says as she grasps the back of his head. "Just don't take it out. Let it all in me." She then pulled him into a kiss as they continued the pounding.

They've been kissing while fucking for over 30 minutes, nearly an hour now. Ash felt like he was about to explode at any moment and Yukari was more impressed by how well he was doing on his first time, savoring every lasting second they spent banging. After so long, they both climaxed at the same time as they moaned from him shooting his seed straight into her womb as her seed coated his member.

With that done, the two finally separated their lips, each's tongue removing each other's mouths with a saliva string, panting for air. "Oh, my. You actually got me to climax. That's impressive, especially for you. ~" She says in her still seductive manner.

The boy on the other hand couldn't catch his breath and before anything else, he blacked out.

 **Lemon Ends**

(Next Morning)

After the time he had last night, Ash woke up to a bright light shining in his face as his sight seemed blurry at first. He was exhausted even after sleeping for the remainder of last night, and the light was not helping him at all. He just assumed that what happened last night was all a dream and nothing else and he just wanted to return to sleeping.

Getting another from the sunlight blaring in his eyes, he sunk his head into his pillows whilst hugging them… but something felt off about the 'pillows' his head rested on. "My, do you like my chest that much? ~" He heard a familiar seductive voice which shocked him.

'No way…' He moved his head back and looked up, only to see the same blonde woman staring down at him. 'S-she's actually here?' He was shocked to see Yukari actually in his bed, then looked back down to see her naked bust.

Startled, he pushed himself back as he sat up noticing that both of them were still stark naked. Yukari just giggled from the boy's reaction as she pushed herself up and let the blanket fall off, showing her voluptuous naked body once more as her breasts bounced with each passing second. The more he looked at her, the more it became hard to take his eyes off her body.

"That was really satisfying what we did last night. I haven't felt so good in my entire life. And I have you to thank for that." She says as she crawled over and put a hand on his chin.

'N-none of that was a dream. It actually happened… I… just gave my virginity to some lady that just popped up in my room and…' He didn't know what else to think after that as Yukari got up and started dressing herself.

"You impress me a lot. Even for a human, you've really surprised me." She says smiling after putting on her panties. Ash just got up and started putting on his own clothes. "Pardon me, dear, but…" She got his attention as she pulled her hair to her front. "Would you mind?..." She says showing her bra unclipped.

"U-uh… o-okay." He says as he helps her. 'Man, this is so weird. No one would believe me if I told them how this happened. And can I blame them? None of this stuff should even be real… is it?' He thinks as he finished and got back to putting on clothes.

"Now that we've… oh?" Yukari says as she stands up after putting on her dress as Ash had just finished putting on his pants. "Well, I'll be. I didn't think you'd be near my height." She then says as she walked over and stood right in front of him with a hand on his bare shoulder.

And she was right, he was about nearly the same height as her, possibly an inch shorter. She then started caressing his healthy body, feeling him up as he grabbed her hands and stopped her which made her pout a bit. Ether way, he continued to put on his shirt and vest.

"Well, I best be on my way now. But I promise that I'll make sure to drop by every so often." She says as she picked up an umbrella he presumed to be hers as she opened it up.

"U-um… s-sure, but… could you at least give me a heads up or something?" He asked her as she giggled.

"Now, now, I can't exactly promise that, now can I?" She says amused.

Ash was slightly annoyed at Yukari's remark as he sighed before she walked up to him and wrapped her free arm around him, giving him another kiss. He decided to hug her back while returning the kiss, however, this kiss was more passionate than heated. When they separated, a portal opened up behind the woman as she stepped back.

"Farewell for now, Dear Ash. See you soon. ~" She then says winking to him before stepping in the portal as the boy waved and it closed up.

Ash was left in his room by himself now not knowing what to do. He didn't know whether he and Yukari were now dating, or she was just gonna show up to help 'relieve' him. The thought of him dating someone who could've been a supernatural goddess caused him to chuckle a bit since it sounded ridiculous. But he didn't think any less of it, and he thought about how nice it had been to what guys would say; 'Become a man'.

 **Eplogue**

Fast Forward a month and a half later, everything between Ash and Yukari's relationship was going well. They started to get to know each other and spend time together as a couple normally would, even the blonde woman decided to tell him all about the world named Gensokyo and how some humans lived there as well.

The only person that was really introduced was Yukari's sister Ran who seemed confused at their relationship at first, but was alright with it overtime. Yukari even joked about sharing Ash with her, taking enjoyment from seeing their embarrassed faces. Ash was mostly confused how the two were sisters since Ran did have some resemblance to her older sister, except she had fox ears and about nine fox tails.

He decided not to question it after all he's seen, and believed that it was gonna be normal for him. He had introduced Pikachu to Yukari as well and he seems to like her plenty. Though they have yet to really tell anyone else like the boy's mother or any of his or her friends, but he did think about it at some point.

On top of being teasing towards the boy, Yukari had also appeared on occasions when Ash had his 'problems' in order to help him. With that said, he told her how he thinks about heading to the Alola Region and exploring more Pokemon while also competing in the league and she respected his dream. But even in another Region, Yukari would always have a way to find him.

The End…?

 **Okay, I wanna take this moment to explain a few things. One, thank you for reading this long-ass paragraph. Two, I'm fighting a cold currently which has made writing a pain to do. Three, I just heard that the crona-virus is starting to take effect in the state I live in so hopefully I don't get that. And four, it's late at night and currently past 1 A.M. while I'm making this.**

 **So yeah, that's why I haven't been uploading nearly as much as I usually do.**

 **Thank you guys for reading anyways… I'm outta here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	5. (Fairy Tail) AshxLucyxErza

**Alright, this is another lemon which is done without the use of Tai's stories. Anyway, this was requested by Satoshi-Greninja. I didn't know where to start so this is where I'm at. The outfits are something I've never done before, it was actually fun to try something different. Anywho, enough of me talking, let's get the chapter started.**

 **Also, keep in mind that I had to remake this whole chapter on my phone because my computer broke and it was not easy. It was fucking hard to try to write all this again.**

 **One last thing, this was back when I was talking with Satoshi-Greninja. We're not talking anymore because of what he did. What did he do? Well, it's a little complicated to explain to say the least.**

The Fairy Tail guild. Full of members, very powerful, strong, and kind. Together, they are like family towards one another and sometimes, a little bit more. As for a certain member, he was possibly the luckiest of them all. That member in particular is a boy named Ash Ketchum, who was currently on his way back to the guild after a day's long mission.

'Hope the girls aren't upset that the mission took too long. I wasn't able to contact them since I got there.' He was thinking to himself as he had made it to the hall and was hoping for the better. 'But they'll forgive me… right?' He says as he opens the hall and walks down it ignoring the chaotic 'free-for-all' going on in the middle of it all. 'Some things never change.' He thinks with a bit of sweat.

He then reached the counter and Mirajane saw him and walked up to the counter. "Good to see you again, Ash. How did the mission go?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"It went pretty well, nothing too major. Although, it just took a while to get done all together. Especially with how hard it was to find that place." Ash answered honestly and a little annoyed remembering his mission. "Anyway, have you seen Lucy and Erza around?" He then asks her.

"Oh, they haven't arrived yet. Though, usually they're here before you are." She tells him. "Would you like something to drink?" She then asks him.

"J-just water, that's all." He tells her as she nods before walking off. '*Sigh* Maybe it won't be that bad.' He thinks to himself

During his time as a wizard of Fairy Tail, he has grown close to most of the gang there. Natsu was almost like a great friend that he likes to spend time with, though not on missions because of how destructive his missions end up. Gray was someone that he sometimes talks to, and he does tell him off for taking his clothes off sometimes. But as for two certain wizards, it was a different story.

Ever since Ash had joined the Fairy Tail Guild and had gotten stronger, he had caught the attention of the two wizards Lucy Heartfillia and Erza Scarlet. At first, he didn't really know about the two, but they seemed to have a rivalry at first about who gets to be his girlfriend. Signs were showing such as the two would sometimes try to get to spend time with him more than the other whether it be going on missions with him, or just hanging out in general. Eventually, the two came to the decision to share him and he was a little confused and questioned about it at first, but after some thinking, he went with the idea.

After that, the two had been getting along with each other. They decided that they would have an even amount of time spent with him which he didn't mind at all. What he cared about more than anything was that they were happy and not fighting with each other.

Ash sighed after having some flashbacks before he felt something cover his face. "Guess who." He then heard a familiar voice say before chuckling.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy." He then says before Lucy uncovered his eyes and looked at him smiling.

"It's great to see you too, Ash." She then says before hugging him from behind. "Miss me?" She then says with a cheeky smile.

"Well, yeah. Although, it wasn't that long since we last saw each other." He tells her.

"So, you're back from your mission, Ash?" He heard before turning to see the red headed beauty herself.

"Hey, Eza. How have you been lately?" He asks her.

"I've been doing pretty well. Though, it's pretty annoying having to deal with Natsu and Grey on my own." Erza tells him as she sits next to him.

"Right, they started fighting again, didn't they?" Ash says while sweating.

"What's new? That's pretty much how they almost always are." Lucy tells him as she looks annoyed.

"It is easier to calm them down with your help Ash. Though, I'm not having much trouble by myself." The red-haired wizard states. "So, are you planning on doing anything later on?" She then asks him.

"Not exactly, I was just thinking of heading back home and relaxing." He tells them as they then looked concerned. "Don't worry, the mission wasn't really stressful, it was just really long." He explains.

"You sure? it seems pretty long to be a mission that isn't stressful." Erza asks him.

He then thinks for a minute before answering. "Actually, it was kinda stressful. But I promise, it really wasn't that bad." He explains to them with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Did ya get the reward?" Lucy then asks.

"Yeah, I did. Though I doubt 350,000 was really worth it." He then says before quickly dodging a chair that almost hit him. "HEY! You guys think you could tone it down a bit?!" He yelled… only to have his words fall upon deaf ears as the free-for-all didn't stop.

"There's really no point in trying Ash. This has already been going on for a while now." The blonde-haired wizard tells him before.

Ash then sits down only to feel something thrown right into his face as he checked to see what it was, to find that it was Gray's pants. "Great… just what I needed." He then says annoyed.

"Excuse me, Ash… but may I have those?" He then hears Juvia ask before handing her Gray's pants.

"Knock yourself out." He says as she takes it from him and smiles.

"So, you're positive you're not stressed out from the mission?" Lucy asks him again.

"Girls, stop worrying. I'm fine, honest." He tells them as Mira gives him his drink before getting crushed by a table thrown her way.

The boy sighed from the riot going on and started drinking. Lucy shot Erza a concerned look and the red-haired wizard nodded. They both knew that Ash had a hard time during the mission, and he wasn't fooling them. They were his girlfriends after all, and if Ash was trying to hide something so that they wouldn't worry, then they would know something was up.

(Later on that day)

Erza decided to go with Lucy to her house and talk about how they'd help Ash. "He's not fooling us, if he's trying to hide it from us that much, how bad was that mission then?" Lucy states.

"There's no way we're gonna be able to figure that out. Knowing him, Ash isn't going to tell us since he'd rather not have us worry about him." Erza then states.

"That's so like him to act like that. And I should know about having a stressful mission being that my Dragon Slayer partner is… well you've known him longer so you should have a better idea of the matter." The blonde wizard says as her friend chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, I'll bet. I don't feel comfortable about Ash hiding something like this from us though. It doesn't really help." The red-headed wizard states.

"We should really help him out. Like, we could be his stress reliever for the rest of the day. He does deserve a reward after all he's done after all." Lucy then suggests.

"I couldn't agree more. What do you propose though?" Erza asks curious.

"Well… um… it's uh, pretty embarrassing to do but… with Ash, I really don't mind." She then says with a bit of a blush on her face and a nervous look.

(Timeskip/with Ash)

Currently, Ash was making his way back home scratching the back of his head and sighing. "Man, that quest was almost a nightmare. So many freaking animals to chase around, and people to fight without rest. The beds weren't even comfortable there." He complained as he held the back of his head.

He says the mission wasn't that bad, but in truth, it was a horrible experience to go through. Not like having death and fatal settings to it, but stuff that makes Natsu's missions look calm. Now that he was back, he didn't want to go on any missions for a week at most. All he wanted to do right now was go back home and relax.

Then he sighed as he reached his house. "Maybe I'll hang out with Lucy and Erza tomorrow. Hope they're not busy." He says before he hears something from the other side of his door.

"I-I'm kind of nervous. I haven't worn this in front of him before." He hears as he leans his head against the door.

"I know, but if you're right then this will help relieve him." He recognized the voices as Lucy and Erza and wondered what they were doing in his house at this time.

"Well, I did come up with this, so I'll have to go through with it. But it is for Ash, so I don't mind."

"As you've said. Though, I must say, I am really into this. ~" He then blushes from hearing before he then opened up the door and found them in his living room… but in something he never expected.

"Wha-uh… E-Erza… L-Lucy… W-wha…" He was at a loss for words as he saw his girlfriends in his house wearing bunny suits showing off their curves and large DD busts.

"Oh, hello dear. ~" Erza then says in a playfully seductive tone.

"Hello, Ash. ~" Lucy followed after her with a smirk of her own and a hint of nervousness.

"Uhh… I uh…" He still stood in the doorway shocked at what he was seeing as the red-headed wizard approached while swaying her hips as he watched her boobs bounce in the process.

"Why don't you come inside? ~" She then says as she presses herself against him and closes the front door in the process. The boy still wasn't able to speak as no words could describe what he was seeing. "You seemed awfully stressed from your last quest. ~" She kept talking in her seductive manner as Lucy was the next to come and approach him.

"I-I… I don't know what…" He was about to say before he felt Lucy hugged him from behind pressing her breasts into his back.

"You know it's not nice to be keeping secrets from your girlfriends, Ash." She then says into his ear which caused him to flinch. "Oh, we're not mad at you, sweetie. You didn't want us to worry, right? ~" She then asked him in a flirty tone.

Ash was currently trying to keep calm and make sure his friend down below didn't go into overdrive, but it was really hard when feeling the breasts of his two girlfriends pushing themselves against him. Then Erza pressed herself further against him as her face neared his.

"Don't worry dear. Allow us to relieve you of your stress…" She then says as she kisses him on the lips.

He moans for a bit before he began to melt into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she did around his shoulders. Then he felt something brush against his teeth as he opened his mouth and allowed entry. Her tongue then began to explore her new territory as he pushed her against the wall and began to get more heated with her as he squeezed her ass causing her to moan into the kiss.

That was before they needed to separate for air leaving a string of saliva connecting their lips together before he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned before Lucy took his arm and pushed him into the wall and kissed him as well, except this time the boy didn't wait. He returned the kiss as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms deepening the kiss.

This time, Ash was the one who tried to take over and squeezed one of her breasts, causing her to moan into the kiss as he took advantage and explored her mouth with his tongue. But, his hand never left her boob and remained squeezing it for a bit hearing the blonde wizard moan more and more. Then air was needed, and they separated with a similar string of saliva.

"So, you're interested, right?" Erza then says before Ash let's his urges take over.

He decides to surprise both of them by bending down and putting his arms around their legs before picking them up over his shoulders. "Ash?!" Lucy says shocked.

"Sorry for not giving ya a heads up, but it's gonna take a while to get to my room and I think it's unfair for ladies such as yourselves to walk on their own." He tells them as he heads up the stairs.

"I didn't think you'd be so bold Ash, but I kinda like it." Erza then tells him as they start going down the hall to his room.

"What can I say? Besides, I know how you like being held like this anyway." He then says before using his hand to gently slap the red-haired wizard's booty causing her to gasp.

'Okay… here goes nothing. We've already started, so no going back.' Lucy thinks to herself as they reached his room.

'Alright… here goes nothing…' Erza thinks to herself as well.

'Here we go… hope I don't regret this later.' Ash also thinks as well as he opens the door and enters.

 **Lemon Start… plus a mini TimeSkip**

Lucy and Erza were in bed with Ash still wearing their clothes as the red-haired wizard was moving her hand around his shaft sticking out of his unzipped pants and the blonde wizard was rubbing his chest from under his shirt. All the while the boy was moaning from the touch and his face was heating up.

"Feels good doesn't it, dear?" Erza asks him with a smile.

"Y-yeah…" He says in between his moans as they kept going.

"You're really cute when you're flustered, you know that?" Lucy tells him with a smirk of her own.

Then Erza decides to move her head down and kept moving her hand back and forth. "So hard in such a short amount of time, you're not too difficult to please. ~" She tells him.

"W-well, it's kinda hard not to be considering…" He tried to get out.

"Yes, I understand… but I think we should get to the fun part." She then says before sending a lick up his shaft which caused him to shiver from the touch.

"Don't forget about me." Lucy then says as she goes over and decided to join in.

And together, her and Erza were giving Ash a double blowjob. Licking his member, kissing it, even with them taking turns sucking it. The pleasure the boy was getting was overwhelming for him, but he was able to keep himself from releasing too soon albeit having a hard time doing so. Unfortunately, he still had a ways to go as his two girlfriends had an idea in mind.

Ash felt them suddenly stop and was about to look to see why before he then felt his dick engulfed in something soft and squishy. "What the?…" He was about to ask as his was gasping with moans.

"Oh, I think he likes it. ~" Lucy says as he sees that they both had their boobs out of their suit around his member.

This caused the boys face to turn even more red as they used their breasts to massage his dick even while still licking it. "I don't see you denying your enjoyment for this. ~" Erza says as she kept licking his dick while her and the blonde moved their breasts up and down.

"Girls…" He then says as he feels something coming up. "I-I don't know if I'm gonna be able to hold it any longer."

But they didn't seem to hear him and were still going as his shaft began to twitch from the non-stop feeling. Then after a while longer, without warning, he shot his 'love nectar' out and it covered both of their faces and breasts and some getting into their mouths. After he was done they swallowed what they could get.

"I-I'm sorry." He tells them.

"Sweetie, it's nothing to worry about. Besides, I think it's time we get out of these anyways." Erza then says as she begins to take off her suit.

"Wait, now?" Lucy asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I don't see why not." The red-haired woman states as she undoes the zipper then begins to take her outfit off slowly.

"Well, I don't wanna get this too dirty anyway." The blonde wizard then begins to follow her example.

Seeing them take off their suits made Ash more embarrassed since he was now seeing their bodies full on naked. "Like what you see? ~" Erza commented as he could only nod. "How about we get started then?" She then grabbed the rim of his pants and pulled them down.

"Oh boy." The boy was trying to find words to say as Lucy grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Woah." The blonde wizard then says as she saw his muscles. "Wow, I knew you looked hot, but I didn't expect this. ~" She then says with an aroused smile upon her lips.

"So, which of us would you like to go first?" Erza then says as she bent down with her ass in the air.

"Right, I forgot about this part." Lucy then says as she goes over and does the same next to the red-haired wizard. "One gets to go first, and the other gets to go next." She says on her way over. "I won't mind if you do me first Ash." She then says looking over at him.

"I won't mind either way. So what's your choice?" The red-head asks as the boy stared at both of their asses.

Both of their entrances were dripping wet, aroused by the fun they were having earlier which made Ash blush even more as he was having trouble deciding who would go first. He had rarely spent anymore time with either of them to know one of them longer than the other and picking between the two was always difficult because of how the two would still have a bit of argument other who gets a turn with him.

After a moment of thinking, he made up his mind. "Okay…" He then starts to move towards them. "Here goes nothing." He then says as he positioned himself at Lucy's entrance.

"Wait, me?" She then says surprised as she didn't expect her to be the one he chose.

"Hope you're ready for this." He then says as he started to insert himself moving past her hymen as she moaned out from the feeling of him entering her.

"I-it's… so… big…" She says while grunting.

"Oh, someone seems to be enjoyi-aahh! ~" Erza suddenly moaned when she felt something rubbing against her entrance. "W-what is?…" she stopped as she saw that he was currently using his fingers to rub her pussy lips.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you before I did that. I figured you shouldn't be left out of this as well." Ash then started fingering her while gently thrusting into the blonde wizard's hips as she was moaning.

While Lucy was moaning from feeling Ash go in and out of her, Erza was trying to hold hers in as best as she could but was failing at doing so as both of their moans filled up the room. He started off slow with them as time went by, he was slowly getting faster and inserted more fingers into the red-haired wizard which caused more moans to be released from her as the two of his girlfriends then started moving their own hips against his fingers/pelvis.

The harder they went, the higher the pleasure rose from the three of them. 'I didn't think that this was how I was gonna do it with them, nor did I think about how I would…' Ash was thinking to himself as he was moving faster.

"A-Ash… if you keep moving like…" Lucy was trying to get out but was caught up in the pleasure. "I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Ash!" She then yells out.

"I know… I-I'm about to as well… don't worry." He tells her as his member got harder inside of her.

"Ash… Ash!" Erza was moaning out to him as she felt herself start to get close as well.

This didn't stop either of them as they kept going and going and going… until they finally came to their ends. First Ash came in Lucy, then Erza came into his hand, then Lucy came onto his dick with moans filling the room entirely. After that, Lucy's hips gave out and slumped down onto the mattress while Ash fell onto his butt.

"S-so much… inside of me…" Lucy says as she felt his hot cum in her womb.

'My first time… that felt… good…' He thought to himself as he felt someone crawling over to him.

"That was really pleasant… I enjoyed that very much." Erza says between her breaths as she was now on top of him. "Now then…" She then straddles his waist before using her fingers to spread her pussy lips. "How about we take my turn? ~" She then says as she lowers herself until her lips touch the tip of his penis.

But rather than inserting herself in straight away, she started teasing him as she rubbed the tip against her entrance while also giving some aroused giggles as Ash was attempting to hold his moans in as best as possible, gritting his teeth. She kept on teasing him, loving the face he was making as she was doing so before she then started inserting him inside, stopping at her hymen.

"Still hard even after our little session, are you?" She says as she leans in. "Let's see how much I can get out of you." She then says before licking his neck. Then she began lowering herself even further as he broke the barrier and she moaned out from feeling him in her. "Oh, wow… Lucy was right, you really are big…" She says as a trickle of blood flowed from her.

"Th-thanks… c-can I move?" He asks her as she only nodded towards him. "Alright, here we go then." He then puts his hand on her hips and thrusted up.

Ash continued to pull out and thrust back into the red-haired wizard as Erza kept moaning again, and again. With each thrust, he was close to touching her womb and they both felt heat rising in their bodies each time. As they were moving, Erza decided to lean in and capture Ash's lips in a kiss as their moans were muffled.

After a minute of kissing, the two separated for air as sliva connected their lips. Heat was taking over their bodies drastically, but they didn't care as they felt their ends come near.

"E-Erza… I-I'm about to… cum…" The boy tried to say.

"Then do it…" The redhead told him.

With that said, he then started to move faster as he was hitting more of her sensitive spots. And after a few more minutes of thrusting, they both came as his seed entered her womb while she moaned in pleasure. Afterwards, she fell onto her elbows as her legs barely kept her up.

"Oh wow… I can't believe how much there… is…" She says while panting.

Ash had caught his breath and learned up to look at Erza. "E-Erza… are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah… I'm better than ever." She told him.

"H-hey, Ash." He then turned to Lucy who was sitting up. "Do you think that… maybe you and I could do it again?" She asks him while seeming nervous.

The boy paused for a second before he looked back and then got off the bed and walked over to her. "Sure, of course." He answers as he walks in front of her. "Is there any specific way you wanna do it this time?" He asks her.

"Anyway you want is fine. I don't mind." She tells him while smiling.

"Alright then." He then reaches under her knees and she squeaked in surprise as she threw her arms around him almost falling over. "Sorry." He says as she glared at him a bit.

Then he grabbed her by the ass and then pushed his member into her entrance as she moaned in pleasure. He then moved to a wall and used it for balance as he thrusted into her a few times forming a rhythm. As he continued to thrust into her, they were both moaning from pleasure as the heat in their bodies only continued to rise.

"How are you still hard even now?" Lucy asked him.

"Not so sure myself… to be honest." Ash tells her.

As he was pounding her, he started to get harder inside of her which caused the blonde wizard to moan even more. As they continued, Ash was starting to move faster while Lucy was bucking her hips into his, almost as if she was trying to get him to cum before her.

'Even though Ash is new to this, he's so good at it.' The blonde wizard thinks to herself as she pulled closer to him.

'Lucy and Erza are really getting into this. I never thought they'd be so tight.' Ash began to think to himself while beginning to speed up.

As he did so, he hit something that caused her to moan even harder. Believing it to be her G-spot, he tried to find that specific spot again. But as he was going he felt his end drawing near, yet he wasn't able to tell her at the moment considering their situation. Lucy was able to feel it too, she not only felt his member twitching in her, she felt herself reaching her climax as well.

With some energy left, Lucy lifted herself a bit to face Ash and say… "Ash, I… I don't know how much longer I can hold it." She told him.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm close as well. Get ready." He tells her back.

After telling each other, Ash began to move faster and faster before he finally climaxed and shot his seed straight into Lucy's womb causing her to fling her head back as she also came. After a while, he pulled out and they landed on the bed as the blonde wizard was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I… I've never felt so… amazing." She says as she got closer to him. "I-I love you… Ash…" She then gave him a kiss before she fainted.

"Well, she's had her fun." The boy hears as he turned to Erza who was still lying down. "You think you can do it one more time?" She then asks with a smirk on her face.

To this, Ash looked at his member and saw that it was still hard. "Alright… one more time."

He then got up and wobbly went over to the red-haired wizard as he got on top of her and aligned his member and inserted it in as he once again began thrusting in and out which caused Erza to moan feeling him inside her once more.

"This is all worth it in the end… just to show how much we love you." She tells the boy.

"Yeah, thank you for helping me. Both of you." He says before he then leans down to grab Erza's breasts.

He started to rub them gently while she moaned from his touch as his hands were moving around her boobs. He then held one up and took the nipple into his mouth and started sucking and licking it which caused her to moan.

As he did so, her entrance tightened up which caused them both to moan loudly. Ash continued to suck her breasts while pounding her as Erza now wrapped her arms around him to push him further into her bust. Even after all the tiring sex they've been having, they still had enough stamina to last at least one more time.

"A-Ash, I-AHH!" Erza was about to say before he took her other nipple into his mouth and started sucking both of them.

Not too long afterwards she came on his dick, but he wasn't done yet. Yet he was still reaching his limit so he kept thrusting while still sucking her breasts as the red-head was having a hard time staying conscious. Then, without any hesitation, he came in her one last time as she moaned out in pleasure from being filled once more.

 **Lemon Over**

Ash stopped sucking her breasts and gasped for air as he fell to her side. "That was, amazing… I've n-never felt s-so good…" She stuttered her words.

"Y-yeah… that was great…" The boy says as it was just as hard for him to stay awake.

He noticed Lucy moan a bit and he used what little strength he had to pull her to his side as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him. "We did this for you, you know… we wanted to help you after whatever you've been through on that mission." Erza spoke as she crawled over to him.

"You didn't have to do this for me." Ash tells her as he felt her arms wrap around him as well.

"But we wanted to. We do love you after all." She tells him which causes a smile to form on his face.

"Well, not gonna lie, very happy you did this for me." He says as he wrapped his arms around the two girls.

Lucy snuggled close to him and Erza shared one more kiss with him. "We love you Ash."

"Yeah, I love both of you too." He says before they drifted off to sleep.

 **The End-NOT!**

 **You thought this was over? No way, let's do a little something fun like… Oh I know! Does anyone remember Mirror!Ash? The crybaby version of him? Well, if I remember, there is a counterpart for Fairy Tail as well. Let's see just what we can do… :)**

(Edolas, Forest)

"Man, finding these herbs feels like it's getting harder everyday." A boy says as he was walking through the forest trying to find some herbs for medicine.

You already know Ash Ketchum, but this Ash is different. He had brighter colors to his appearance and looked more worried. Living in Edolas, he remembered how limited magic was and what the king had done. Now with no more magic and after the result of what he did, there was no more magic in their dimension anymore.

So, now that Fairy Tail wasn't a wanted guild, he looked for something to do. Being that he was a medic for the guild, he focused on becoming a doctor and was currently out looking for herbs to make medicine to help his yet to be opened clinic.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come out here alone, I don't know what could be in these forests." He says in a nervous tone.

"Maybe you shouldn't." He then jumped and screamed like a girl as he turned and saw a blonde haired friend of his. "Seriously? You're still a scaredy cat?" She says with a smile.

"L-Lucy, w-what are y-you doing here?" He became shy and didn't know what to respond to her sudden appearance.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Just got bored and thought I'd check to see whatcha doin'." She then tells him. "So, whatcha doin'?" She then asked him.

"W-well, I-I… I'm just o-out here collecting herbs f-for my clinic. I-I wanted t-to be prepared when I o-open it." He then says with a few stutters as Lucy chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot how much of a wimp you are at talking." She then said almost mockingly.

Because of that, Ash's eyes watered and he looked away. "I-I get it… okay…" He says as he felt tears about to form.

"Oh don't get said because of that. I was joking with ya." She says as she put an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his head.

"H-hey!" He says a bit embarrassed as she laughed a bit.

"Besides…" She then says before she leaned to his ear. "I think you're cute when you stutter like that. ~" She then seductively says as she licks his ear.

This caught the boy off guard as he didn't expect her to do something like what she did and he almost jumped back had her arm not been around him. He saw her face as she had a wicked grin on her face before she groped his crotch which caused him to jolt a bit and his face to turn red.

"L-Lucy, w-what are you doing?" He says nervously as she continues to rub the part of his pants.

"Just figuring that since no one is around to see…" She then pinned him against a tree making him drop his basket as she stood about a few inches taller than him. "I can finally do this."

 **Lemon Start**

After that, she then grabbed his chin and roughly kissed him as he was unable to resist. She continued to rub his crotch constantly as she forced her tongue into his mouth and dominated him further by undoing his belt and putting her hand in his pants.

She played with his dick while muffling his gags in an attempt to have him submit to her and let her have her fun for a few minutes before they separated for air. "Damn, that's some good taste you have. I think I'll have some more, if you would." She then gave him a lick up his neck before be as she undid his pants.

"W-we can't do this. N-not here." Ash tried to tell her.

"I think I'll be the one to decide what we'll do." She then pushed his pants down, far enough for his boner to pop out. "Oh, someone is happy to see me." She then pushed her mouth against his neck and started sucking it as she stroked his dick which made him moan from the pleasure.

After a second, she removed her mouth in its place was a hickey before she then started trailing kisses down his body which made her way to his penis where she kissed the tip. He shivered from her breath on his member which only made her smile some more before continuing to give him a handjob while licking the tip.

It started to get harder which made her want even more. Lucy then went down to Ash's balls and started licking them which caused him to shiver even more as he didn't expect to be in such a prediciment in the first place. With her sucking his balls and rubbing his shaft, he was having a hard time trying to hold back.

Clearly, she was having fun taking being the one to dominate him as his embarrassed, shy face turned her on most of all. Seeing him defenseless and submit to her bidding made her all the more excited as she wanted more of him.

Then she took her mouth away from his balls and was about to suck his dick when… "You!" They heard just from behind the tree the boy was pinned to.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Lucy says annoyed as she turned and saw the red-short-haired woman. "What do you want, Knightwalker?" She asked while sneering at her.

'W-wait, Erza's here?' Ash thought as he got more nervous.

"I thought I'd find you out attempting to distract Ash from his duties. Did you really believe I wouldn't notice you suddenly disappear from your group?" Erza says, glaring and pointing at her.

"Tch. And where have 'you' been exactly?" The blonde then asks, annoyed.

"I got lost trying to find you. But now that I found you again, I suggest you don't keep Ash from his-" She advanced forward and was about to say, before she saw the boy's dick out. She then stepped closer to see them from the side and saw what was happening and was shocked to see it.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Lucy says snarky as the red-haired woman gritted her teeth. "Too bad for you. While you were playing Goose Chase, I managed to get his first kiss and he seems to enjoy me taking control." She then says with a sly smirk as the boy looked nervous. "What are you going to do about it?"

Her answer was given to her when a spear was aimed at her neck. "Get… away… from him… now!" Erza threatened as Lucy put her arms up.

"Woah, woah, alright." She says as she stood up and stepped back. "Just can't let a girl have her fun, can you?" She says annoyed.

"Don't you dare even think about making excuses." The red-haired woman says as she stepped forward. "You have a lot of nerve to come out and take advantage of Ash while he is by himself. The fact that you would use this poor… boy…" She started to stutter as she turned to the crotch naked Ash. "For your… entertainment…"

She was starting to shake which made the boy worried. "E-Erza?" He asks as she was staring at his exposed penis, amazed and shocked at its size.

Erza then brought her spear back and stabbed it right in the ground as it caused a small quake. Then she turned her attention to him as he saw her face turning red before she got on her knees and grabbed his shaft before taking it into her mouth as he moaned from the sudden action.

"Wha-HEY! What the fuck!" Lucy yelled as she was angry at the red-head for telling her off only to start giving him a blowjob. "Get in line, bitch! I was here first!" She says as she shoved her off.

"Back off, you were using him as a toy for your pleasure!" Erza says as she shoves back and strokes his penis with her hand.

"Oh, and what exactly are you doing?!" The blonde argued back as they got in each other's faces.

"I am simply doing this to show my care for him."

"You wanna talk about showing care for him? I've known him longer than you have and you've tried to kill us back then, including him!"

"That was then, this is now! Besides, you were the one who took advantage of him."

"Really? Cause from my view, it looks like you did just that, whore!"

The two glared at each other as they were fighting over him. "G-girls, please… calm down…" Ash tried to stop but it was hard when he was still being jerked off.

"Alright, how about we see which one of us can pleasure him more then. I'll show you that he enjoys being dominated by me." Lucy then says which made him nervous.

"I… ugh, you know what? Fine. I won't lose to you." Erza then says before she takes his dick back into her mouth and starts sucking it.

As she did so, Lucy decided to go back to his balls and licking and sucking on them. This made the boy tense up and moan so loudly that you could possibly hear it from the forest. The feeling he got from the two older women sucking his dick was irresistible.

Erza decided to reach behind and unclip her bra as she continued to give Ash a blowjob, her boobs were free to bounce up and down. Lucy saw this and stopped sucking his balls as she decided to unzip her top as well as she didn't have a bra and her breasts were out of the tight black jacket. Then instead of sucking his balls, she decided to lick the base of his shaft.

He was moaning even more now that he was able to see them both half naked sucking him off. "G-girls, I-I… I-I…" He was trying to tell them that he was reaching his limit, but was unable to form any words.

Then, without warning, the moment the red-haired warrior's mouth went down once more, he started cumming in her mouth. This caused her eyes to widen in surprise as she didn't expect it to happen. Although she tried to swallow most of it, but unfortunately gagged as she pulled away and some sprayed on her and Lucy's faces.

The blonde closed her eyes when it happened and Erza was coughing up some of the sperm before she stopped and swallowed the remaining in her mouth before breathing heavily. "Damn, that's a lot more than I was expecting." Lucy says as she decided to lick up what was left on the boy's shaft.

"S-so much… How is this possible?" The red-head says amazed.

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Lucy then says as she shoved her.

"HEY!"

"Now that she's done…" The blonde then got up while taking the rest of her clothes. "Let's keep the show going." She then says as she showed off her body to him.

This made the boy freeze in place and turn red from seeing her full naked body. "Do you really think you're gonna win this?" Erza says as she gets up while taking her scarf, and the rest of her clothes.

Ash only turned even more red when seeing the two now naked women in front of him. "Well, not like this is over anyway. Now, come here!" The blonde warrior then went and grabbed onto the boy as she started taking his shirt and vest off. "Oh, wow look at you keeping healthy. ~" She then says after seeing his six-pack. "You been working out lately, doctor? ~" She then says seductively while leaning against his body.

"Uh… I… Uh…" He didn't know how to respond.

Erza blushed when she saw how good his body looked even as a medic, then she realized. "Back off!" She walked over and pulled him to herself. "Do you really think he'll accept you after you've almost traumatized him?"

"I-it's not that bad-"

"Excuse me? Are you really gonna keep using the same excuse to get him?" Lucy interrupts while pulling the boy back to her. "If you haven't gotten the clue, I've known him longer and have been with him almost everyday you were hunting us!"

"W-well… the time he's known me was better!" Erza pulled him back. "Back then when we were still enemies he used his medical equipment when he saw me hurt!"

"Oh, please!" The blonde pulled him back. "He's always been too nice for his own good. Even if I got angry at him at times, he still helped and showed that he cared whether I'd get angry at him or not."

After that the two glared at each other while Ash was simply at a loss for words. "So, you really think he still wants you?"

Lucy didn't respond to the red-head and just smirked before she grunted a bit as the boy flinched. This caused Erza to look down and was shocked to see that she was inserting his manhood into her vigina.

"Looks like his virginity is mine too." The blonde says snarky. She then fully inserted it in as she gasped while he moaned. "Fuck!… So big." She moaned to the red-head's terror.

"L-Lucy-Ah!" Ash tried to say before he fell and landed on the ground as the older woman was now riding him.

"Just let me do the job, sweetheart. ~" She says, putting a hand on his chest to keep him down.

She continued to ride him as his moans were music to her ears. His face was heating up and gave up trying to stop her. Taking more advantage of him, she leaned down and started french kissing him, going as far as to separate their lips to show her tongue curling around his. This was starting to get on Erza's nerves even more, then when Lucy separated again, she shot a glance at her.

That made her get even more angry as she got down and pushed her away from his face, but not off him. "What the fuck!" The blonde says aggravated.

Erza glared at her before she turned to Ash and saw that his face was still red and he was gasping for air. "Don't move… It's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it." She then says as she moved down to his face and unlike her rival, kissed him gently and passionately.

"*Sigh*... You're really annoying, you know." Lucy says, showing her annoyance. "Whatever. Not like it's gonna make a difference."

As Erza was kissing Ash, Lucy continued to ride him and even started to go faster as she was panting a bit from heat emitting from her face. The boy was moaning into the red-head's mouth as she was more slow and gentle with her approach. With all this going on, he was having a hard time trying to hold his orgasm.

The blonde felt his member twitch inside her and smiled while still panting. At the last minute, she decided to move her hands around his body and this caused his eyes to widen for a second. After just a few seconds of this, he finally exploded and released into her womb which caused her to moan out loud.

"Yes! ~ Yes! ~" She says while some cum leaked out of her entrance, and the boy's kiss ended as him and the red-haired warrior needed air. "Aw, yeah… that's good." She says with her face still red before she got up. "Damn, you might need to take some responsibility after this. ~" She then tells him.

This got the boy a bit nervous when she said so as he was worried about what she meant. "You were the one who decided to force him into… whatever it doesn't matter." Erza says as she got up then leaned against the tree. "Ash, whenever you're ready then, go ahead." She says as she moved her hand to her entrance to open it a bit.

Ash saw her do so and was a bit nervous to continue. Even so, he got up and positioned his shaft to her womanhood. He looked for confirmation and she nodded with a smile. After he knew, he pushed and she moaned as he penetrated her. They waited a bit to adjust and after that, Ash began moving his hips and began thrusting into her slowly.

He had his hands on her butt to stay in place as he kept thrusting in and out of her. Being that he was facing the front of her, he was able to get a view of her breasts bouncing back and forth and was having trouble looking away. He moved his head down and took her left breast's nipple into his mouth and start sucking it.

Doing this caused her to moan out surprised as she didn't expect the boy to do such, but regardless, held his head to keep him from leaving. This caused Lucy to look jealous at what he was doing so she decided that he didn't need both of his hands on her ass and grabbed one before bringing it over to finger her.

Erza got annoyed from her action but despite it, she and Ash continued to move their hips into each other. About thirty minutes passed and Lucy came into the boy's hand as she moaned in pleasure before removing his hand from her entrance. He could now focus more on banging the red-head and was getting close.

After a minute, he started shooting his load into her womb as she came onto his member. She started to moan as some began to leak out of her. Both of them were now heavily breathing during the moment Erza looked down to the boy making eye-contact with him before he pulled out and leaned down and gave him a kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

 **Lemon Over**

"I-I love you, Ash." She then said as she held her stomach while stepping back.

"So, who do you prefer?" Lucy then suddenly asked. "It's me right?"

"Why would he prefer you?" The red-haired spat back. "Ash just take your time. You don't need to rush on who to think." She then tells him.

"I… I…" Ash didn't know what to say. He looked at both of them as he was starting to become nervous. "I-I'm sorry but… I-I just can't decide!" He sputtered out. "I'm sorry, I really don't know how to choose."

The two women stared at him for a moment, remembering how overnice he really is. Lucy sighed, knowing that it's possible that he won't pick between two people he clearly cared about. So she started picking up her clothes.

"Forget it, he's not gonna decide. We're gonna be here all day waiting for him to decide." She says while she's putting on her pants.

Erza just sighed, knowing that she was right, she decided to start putting on her clothes as well as Ash did the same. After they were all clothed, Ash figured he had enough herbs so he decided to head back as the two women followed behind. While walking, Lucy looked towards Erza and exhaled a bit.

She then waved her to step back a bit so that the boy didn't hear. "Look, maybe we could come to a sort of agreement. You know he's not going to be able to decide on one of us, so I believe that maybe if we share him, then he wouldn't have to make a choice. What do you say?" She asks her.

The red-head took a second to think before turning back to her. "As long as he is okay with it and as long as you don't distract him from his duties, then I guess I can agree to it." She tells her as the blonde smiled a bit.

"Alright, let's ask him about it later." She tells him.

 **The End…**

 **Okay, you know what? I might actually need to separate these into two chapters but for now, this is it. Thank you all for reading, leave your suggestion in the comments, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
